Reconstruction
by ViderLaFirefly
Summary: As Elle learns to find herself admist the turmoil of her life and death, she learns not only her own strength but her true nature. However, with help from an unexpected source, she must face Sylar in order to ensure her future and accept her past
1. Awakened

Hey Guys! Reviewing makes me a happy writer. Got this idea from the anger over the quick and unfortunately spotty end of Eclipse....

Posted this while watching the world series... :) Go Yankees!

Disclaimer: Do not own Heroes....yet ;)

* * *

Sylar had killed her. That she was certain of. She remembered the fear and anguish as his single finger slid across her vision and pain filled her senses. She remembered that even then, his body felt good above her…No. She cannot even consider anything but hatred for that man. He had betrayed her. Her body shivered in terror at the thought. The sea wind caused her blonde locks to slide across her glistening eyes as the sand beneath her settled.

Elle was very certain she died, yet here she was lying completely fine on the beach and completely naked. Her skin prickled as a thin sheen of electricity trickled down her frame. Not only was she alive, she felt good. The energy coursed through her veins and the air around her cracked. The level of energy she always felt when reaching for her power seemed to grow exponentially from before her "death". She grinned as she lifted her body from the beach and looked over the ocean. At least she still has what makes her so special. She looked around at the scene around her. The sun was rising over the blue peaks of water and she was alive to see it.

Elle stretched, her tendons cracking and limbs easing into use. She has always been somewhat resourceful, yet she couldn't think of anything to replace her nudity. She's certainly never been self-conscious but she wasn't one to let her goods out on a platter. As if answering her conundrum, she caught sight of a set of clothes just before the surf. Scrambling to them, she let out a shriek as she saw the picture of Britney Spears on the shirt supplied to her. Elle picked at the atrocity as if it would sprout fangs, and then after an obvious look of disgust, shrugged sliding the shirt over her frame.

The beach was deserted. It wasn't quite tourist season and the only sign of life was a few gulls perched above the tide awaiting their meals to present themselves. Elle started away from the shore. She had no plan. She wasn't expecting resurrection in her near future so her docket was relatively free. Of such matters of her revival, Elle chalked it up to some freaky occurrence that just happens to a girl like her. She had no cell phone, no money, and no clue to her present state. And to top matters, her stomach was starting to ache for substance. As if on cue to the rumbling of hunger emitted from her gut, a black cat scurried up to her with a fat mouse in its jaws. Elle wasn't as pleased as this feline seemed to be on its kill.

"Nice..but no.." Elle replied to the insistent animal as it blocked her path.

She went around the cat and mouse and continued on. Only a few seconds later, she heard a pitiful meow from behind her. The cat had dropped its prey and looked expectantly at her. Did that thing expect her to eat that? Elle laughed at herself. This is what she's taken down to? Associating with feral cats on a deserted island resort? She really must be losing it.

"Get! Go! Scat!" was just a few of her attempts at getting the animal away from her.

As her temper was finally lost, she started to charge her power. She gasped. Something has changed. Her power felt…different. She looked down at the charge she generated and realized that both her arms up to her elbow were just bundles of electricity. This is new. Elle concentrated a little more, having completely forgotten about the troublesome cat, and with more effort and energy both her arms up to her shoulder now were transformed into charged bundles of electricity. She still had formed arms but now they were a different type of matter.

The power was thrilling and bewildering at the same time. Never in her entire life could she produce results such as these. She has also never died before either so she has no idea what to expect now. Or did she really die? Pacing back and forth as the electric current died down in her and her arms returned to normal, she heard a soft meow. The cat was still there! It stood there, watching Elle. She laughed. The cat had guts. She'd give it that.

"You know what they say about curiosity right?" Elle said almost with a friendly tone.

"Why are you talking to a cat?" asked a distinctly African tone from behind her.

Elle jumped and immediately was on alert as she generated a charge in her arms, yet not firing…yet.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Elle as she eyed the man cautiously.

He reminded her of the Haitian. That quiet disposition and ever knowing look was pronounced by his sharp bone structure and cedar wood walking stick. The only thing out of persona was his clothing. Elle almost smiled at the Jonas Brother's band Tee shirt he courageously wore.

"It does not matter who I am," the man spoke calmly as he leaned upon his cane with a casual demeanor, "The important thing is I know you and I know you need answers only I can give. I see also that you have taken advantage of the clothes I left for you."

"Well, I can't say you have tastes. How do you know me and what the hell is happening?" Elle asked still not dropping her attack mode as her arms continued to crack with electric current.

"Simple. You are on a spirit quest. And this," he pointed at the cat that was still staring at Elle with an odd fascination, "is your spirit animal."

"And that," replied an exasperated Elle, "is bullshit. I want real answers and I'm not going to say please."

Elle lifted her arms as she was losing her patience with this wacko. "So angry. He has hurt you very deep. I also know you were not whole even before his deception. Like a strong current in a tumult ocean, your life has battered you until the very distinctions that made you good have been smeared. But they are there still. His betrayal still runs deep. Your power however runs deeper and it was your power that allowed you to come back to this world."

Elle was shaken. She was taken aback by the depth of his knowledge of her. She was shaken by his analysis of Gab…Sylar's actions. Mostly, she felt calm. For some reason despite the fact that he knew much about her, she beyond any reasonable doubt believed he was harmless; that he had no ulterior motive like so many others in her life. She let down her attack but remained wary. She wasn't an idiot.

"What about my powers?" she asked as the cat began to rub her leg.

She nudged the feline away but to no avail. Just as she was about to send a kick its way, the strange man picked up the cat.

"That is not nice. You are not where you need to be. You are not a person who should be kicking cats or killing people for that matter," the man replied disappointingly.

"Well, if I needed a fucking shrink I wouldn't be talking to you. I am perfectly happy with who I am. Now, are you going to answer my question or not?" she asked, her voice rising in aggravation.

"I will answer all your questions if you agree to do something for me," the strange man bargained.

"Figures…" Elle couldn't hide the hurt in her voice; just another person who wants something from her.

"You must come with me so that I shall teach you calm. So that I shall help you find your true self," he announced.

"What?! Why? That seems very strange that you are asking me, a complete stranger, to let you help me in something I obviously do not need help in." she sputtered in shock.

"This is the path we need to take. I have seen it," he defended.

"So, you can see my future?" she asked.

"I can only see mine. You are in it, for awhile. I am to help you to your full potential so that you may meet the man who killed you and be prepared to help reshape the future of your life, his, and the entire world," he spoke as if this was a common occurrence.

"I will not seek him out," her hands clinched as her voice quivered to reveal the fear and hurt behind her spite.

"You will, for you must. I fear that your future along with the rest of the worlds' will be very dark if you decide to hide under a rock," he chided her hoping for a response.

She was crumbling. She didn't want Sylar to know she was alive. He had hurt her far worse than anyone else in her life. She thought she loved him at one time. She just doesn't have the courage and energy anymore to face him. This odd man must see this.

"I don't think I can take seeing him again," she grudgingly admitted.

"Not now. But I shall reshape you. I will help you. You will be strong again," he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

No one has ever smiled like that. Like he had hope for her.

"So, how did my power save me?" she asked with a slight, almost shy, face.


	2. Back to Nature

Hey guys! I'm deviating from the show. Arthur Petrelli originally killed Usutu but in my world, he survives which there is still speculation about anyway. :) Reviews make me a happy panda!

I know Sylar isn't in it yet but I want to develop Elle before she get into that. :)

Disclaimer: Mine! Not......

* * *

Elle always knew she was special. She knew it because her daddy told her. She knew it because that fact was the only thing that kept her going throughout her life at the company. She knew just how much electricity it took to lay a man unconscious and the amount it took to stop his heart. Hell, she even knew how much it took to get it going again. But Elle never would have imagined that she could withstand death. As the strange man who supplied her with clothes and currently with answers explained, Elle's face progressively turned from attentive to astonishment.

"Any matter needs energy and magnetic attraction to adhere to other matter and in turn creating the world you see. Cells in a body are organized and arranged for survival and are all connected by neurons and pathways that send messages like your power, which channels and disrupts matter. However, when you were in danger and you're body stopped working, your power acted as a generator to collect and encourage your body to accelerate growth of new cells while awakening and reenergizing the cells you still had intact. Not only did your power save you, it arranged your cells in a way that better incorporates the ability you have. Take for instance your hands turning into an electrical current. That is due to your power morphing your body to best facilitate and use your gift," he said while they sat on the dunes looking over the ocean as the mysterious black cat watched the conversation from afar.

Elle almost laughed, "How the fuck did you figure that out? You sure as hell don't look like a scientist."

He almost seemed put off.

"I have foreseen this meeting for a long time little girl. I know what I am supposed to say and just what your reaction would be. I know that you think that you now won't have to come back with me so that I may help you because you've gotten all the information that you wanted. You think you can use me, which you've learned from the best. Yet, I also know that you are capable of far more than you are now. I know how to access your powers, and I also have foreseen that if you do not follow me and learn from me, you will be dead for good before you ever reach your potential. If you follow me, you could learn to accept yourself and maybe, just maybe, you could do good things," he peered at her, awaiting any response, and waiting for the ultimatum to sink in.

"You sure know a hell of a lot," she pouted," and I am not a little girl."

He smiled at that. The sun hit his marble face with a splash, accentuating his wrinkles that come with Sahara wisdom. Elle wasn't used to such patience. It confused her. Why wasn't he aggravated with her? The last time someone actually listened to her, she ended up with a lobotomized brain and a broken heart. Yet, he mentioned the fact that she could get stronger. She needed to get stronger. She needed to never let anyone walk over her again.

"That is not why you should be doing this Elle. You need to learn who to trust, and in turn to trust," he spoke heavily as he stood up, extending a hand to her, "Are you coming?"

It wasn't a demand. Elle had a choice. The ability to choose to a girl like her is so infrequent and special that a small smile crept across her features, "How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked while taking his hand and lifting herself off the dune's sandy surface.

"I don't need special abilities to see what is written all over your face child. You are loud even when you're mouth is shut," he explained while walking away, grabbing the napping cat as he went.

"Hey! What does that supposed to mean!? And where the hell are we going?" she demanded as she ran to catch up to him.

* * *

They drove to upstate New York. Elle threw a fit once she heard of their destination and their mode of transportation. The car was necessary because she is supposed to be dead and with no form of identification, he explained to her, flying was out. He also announced that this was her first lesson; patience. She almost fried him then and there, but refrained after he promised her a slushy on the way out. It turned out to not be such a problem because once they hit 40; she slept most of the way. Her body hit exhaustion hard as it tried to revamp from its previous state, and she barely remembered much about the trip except asking her companion what his name was. He said she could call him Usutu. She asked him what that meant. He just smiled and asked what the name Elle meant. She mumbled at that and stuck her bare feet outside letting them air out in the arid breeze of Colorado. The black cat Elle grudgingly named Bait resided through the ride in a carrier in the back seat in moderate silence.

They stayed at a secluded cabin in the Adirondack Mountains, nestled between Five Ponds and the Moose River Plains. Elle almost forgot about the fact that she was stuck in the middle of nowhere with not a drop of fun in site when she caught a glimpse of the night sky as it tumbled and pulsed with thousands of stars landscaping the outlines of the northern forest. She almost felt natural here. Najla was right about the type of wardrobe she would require. It was indeed all about comfort.

She took to taking long walks through the forest. Bait would always follow. He never seemed too far away from her and Elle began to warm up to the idea of him. The main reason for the walks was for Elle to melt down. At first it was a sobbing mess that would last for hours. She couldn't do it in from of Usutu. It was too personal and too deep. She knew she loved Gabriel. Yet, the anger over what he did spurned her on. As the days passed, that grief over the pain caused evolved to anger and her walks turned into destroying whatever Elle could get her hands on. This however, almost always ended in her grasping onto Bait and dampening his fur. She would return to the cabin and Najla always had tea ready.

She stayed away from Usutu for the most part until the first of her nightmares started. She would wake up gasping and trembling, her body drenched in sweat. He simply knocked on the door and asked if she'd like to hear a story. He would position himself in a chair and talk for hours as Elle would fall back to sleep. She knew it was so weak to need that kind of comfort but if his soothing voice and never-ending supply of new stories is what it took to keep her demons away then so be it.

He never inquired about her dreams until one night during a story about the wet season floods, she interrupted the story to ask, "How is it possible for dreams to actually hurt?" her face contemplative as waves of dark sadness drained from her eyes.

He didn't answer for several moments, gazing into nothingness, until he focused in on her, "People grieve differently. Some do it very publically, while others hold it within themselves. We hurt for different reasons; death, deception, love. In order for you to heal, you must hurt. You must confront that pain and face it."

"How?" Elle asked meekly.

"With strength and the knowledge that you survived," was all he said as he picked up his story from where he left off and Elle fell into a comfortable sleep.

After a few weeks of inhabiting the cabin, Elle began to get bored. As Usutu was trying to teach her how to work the wood furnace, she asked when were they going to develop her powers finding that loads more fun than general management of something she'll never use again. With that, he laughed saying he is amazed she lasted this long and that he was waiting for her to ask. After hearing this, Elle blew up the furnace as Usutu tried to contain his laughter.


	3. The Storm

Oh guys!!! I think I owe whoever is reading this many apologies. I didn't mean to abandon this story. This is my senior year and I have 20 hours and a job and a new horse!!! I am graduating next week so I should have time since I will be without a job and a shiny new Animal Science degree. I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I want to get a grip of these characters and I promise some Sylar/Elle moments soon. Its pretty short but I promise more soon.

* * *

"You are an elemental. You embody one of the main forces of the world. Among the others; fire, earth, water and air, lightning is possibly the strongest. Look at the Greek god Zeus, wielder of electricity and strongest at Olympus," Najla lectured, leaving Elle to fidget and give subtle cues to her boredom through exaggerated yawns and fake watch checking.

"Patience is a virtue child," he reminded her as they sat Indian style on a large bolder overlooking St. George Lake.

"Well," Elle huffed, "it's a good thing I don't hold much stock in virtues then isn't it? Now when do I get to blow shit up?"

Bait meowed quizzically at this. He had somehow made his way up the rock crevice to join them and currently resided on Elle's lap.

"I think Mr. "I'm not going to use the litter box because I much prefer your bed" here has volunteered as the first test subject," Elle responded as she cupped the cat's face in her hands.

"Very well," Najla replied while standing.

He made a grab for the cat. Elle, realizing this, brought Bait to her chest and held him securely there.

"What are you doing!?" she asked in astonishment.

"You must not say things you don't mean child. They're liable to come back to you," he lectured.

"Well excuse me for joking. Why do have to be serious all the damn time? Besides the time I caught you screaming lyrics to "Circus" while cooking, I've never seen you crack the "I'm a future teller and I have something crammed up my…""

"Britney is my muse. I am not ashamed," he cut in defensively.

"Let me name just a few who are far superior to this muse of yours," Elle laughed, "Nine Inch Nails, Rage Against the Machine, Chevelle, and the god himself, Marilyn Manson."

"Your god sings music?" he asked in an absolutely serious tone which left Elle in a fit of giggles.

"Well, I guess he does," she gasped as she had to stop herself from falling off the rock as tears formed in her eyes.

It felt good to laugh.

"Well, is he a forgiving god or a vengeful one?" he asked clearly not getting the fact that Elle was only being sarcastic.

"He's a little of both. He completely supports being you and has no form of rules to follow. He has been known for fits of anger but that's why he's got such a huge fan base," Elle lectured, deciding to let him think what he will.

"Well, maybe you should pray to him for a little patience and seriousness of your own," Najla sat down, looking over the lake to see a storm brewing.

"Your first lesson is now," he spoke as the clouds steadily approached, "see that storm?"

Elle looked over as a lightning bolt scattered on the sky, "Looks like a doosie."

"Close your eyes and feel the currents. Feel the energy course through you. Open yourself up to it and bring it in within you. If you are able to do this then you will be able to replenish your energy just by being around a storm. It also lets you take some of its surge and increase your power. Think of yourself as a battery and a storm as a jump starter," Najla instructed as Elle closed her eyes and concentrated.

Elle could always feel her source of energy. It was like a sort of excitement below the surface that was jumping to get out. As she focused on that feeling she cast a wider net to scour the new source of electricity. It took a lot of her will power but she felt a stir from outside her body. It was as if she was a part of it and it was far greater that she was. It was nice feeling as if she was connected to something even as inorganic as a storm.

All the sudden, her body wasn't her body anymore. She could feel the rain; feel the atoms and current flow through her. She would be smiling now if she had a mouth. The big cumulus clouds were her home. The air stung with humidity and the thunder echoed in the mountain and all was to Elle- calm.

As she was reveling in her new strength, a force tugged her back into reality. She opened her eyes and saw Najla staring at her intently.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I don't know how to describe it. I guess the best word is…complete," Elle grinned.

She looked down at her eyes and saw a sheen of electricity pulse around her. She felt good. For a while out there in the storm, she wished she wouldn't come back. It didn't hurt out there.

"Why did I come back?" she asked slightly confounded with a tinge of regret.

"Your body has its own mechanism to prevent death. Sometimes its when you go to sleep and suddenly you jolt awake or when you try to hold your breath but cannot for too long. You went away into that storm and before you could remain there your body brought you back," he explained as he motioned for them to go back to camp.

"You should be a doctor," Elle replied still experiencing the euphoric waves of her experience.

"I was once, in my village," Najla remarked.

"Well, why aren't you now?" she asked curiously.

He seemed to ponder this for a moment or two before admitting, "When you see the future, you see who lives and dies in your hands. I had no power over this."

His dark eyes seemed lost for a second before snapping back into their normal calm hue. Elle felt for him. She understood how it feels to have so much power and none at the same time. It sucked the big one.


End file.
